Draconic Decisions
by darkmistwolf1991
Summary: Hermione has a secret from everyone.So Does Draco.What will hapen when they learn each others secrets DMHG pairing Beggining of 7th year Animagus
1. Problems

Draconic Decision

Have you ever had a great secret you kept from a beloved or dearest friend? What if your secret was large? What if it was a small secret? What if you kept this secret from your two best friends? Or your two lackeys? What if you kept this large secret from your parents? Oh and to mention this thing you did or kept secret was qoute un qoute "illegal"? Well all I have to say is that's one hell of a secret.

(A/N)This story containes cursing, and other things not yet labled.

thoughts " " Speaking

Chapter 1 (Problems)

Why the hell did i do that? I Know very well that it was illegal but i wanted it so badly! Complained Hermione Granger to herself.

Ohh Dad's gonna be pissed, when he finds out if he does! No one will even know it was me! Complained Draco Malfoy to himself.

" Harry, Harry over here harry!" Harry who walks over is now in 7th with Ron and Hermione. He stands about 5'9 slender and fit. Seems qudditch(sp?) is doing him real well. "Hey Hermione! What's up with you?" "Hermione is tall, slender, and had her hair done so it's no longer bushy.Her hair instead is cut to about low shoulder and curly and silky smooth.

(Hermione POV)

"Nothing much." god i'm lying through my teeth! How can i say That nothing happened to me this Bloody summer! I Became a bloody - "Hermione?" "What Harry!" oops i snapped.Damn. "ohh cranky hermi!" " Can it!" I stomp off like a bat out of hell the the commons.

A/N i know it's short but do you think i continue? Review to let me know!

darkmistwolf1991 


	2. Potion Ingredients

_Ingredients needed:_

_one cup Pomegranate juice_

_¼ cup of Dragon blood_

_one table spoon ground Peppermint leaves_

_½ cup of Salamander blood_

_one Unicorn tail hair_

_one Moonstone_

_one Lion fish spine_

_1/3 cup Belladonna berries_

_a leaf of Wolfsbane_

_Your own blood (preferably virgins)_

_In a medium sized cauldron put all the pomegranate juice on a low sizzle. Once the juice starts to sizzle add the peppermint and stir clockwise three times. Once stirred add the salamander blood and the belladonna berries. Stir counter clockwise three times. In a small cauldron heat Dragons blood to a lukewarm temperature. In the medium cauldron add the Moonstone and the Lion Fish spine.(Don't cut yourself on the spine. Extremely Poisonous.) Stir clockwise six times. Add unicorn hair to the small cauldron and stir once clockwise then twice counter clockwise. In the medium cauldron add the Wolfsbane and let sit. In the cauldron with dragons blood and unicorn hair grab a knife and put your hand over the cauldron. Take the knife a slice your hand deep enough to bleed yet not enough to do serious damage. While your blood is dripping into the dragons blood stir counter clockwise till throughly mixed. Add all contents of the small cauldron to the medium cauldron and stir twelve times clockwise and nine times counter clockwise. Gather a vial full of the mix and in your head think of the creature you wish to become. Once you have a clean picture of the creature along with the color and all the textures, drink the potion and whaa la there you go._

"Who can tell me the types of dragons?" Demanded Professor Snape as he strode into the room.

As expected Hermione's hand raised and also Draco's. "Yes,Draco?"

"Well lets see there are Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball (Liondragon), Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, and the Swedish Short-Snout."

"20 points to Slytherin. Yes Miss Granger?"

"He forgot one sir. He forgot the Ukrainian Ironbelly."

"Ah, yes he did Granger."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssA/NsssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So how do you like? I'm really sorry it took so long ladies and gents but i was sick then i had testing at school. Please review and I'll update sooner.

**_darkmistwolf1991_**


	3. Wolf at the GraveYard

The wolf stood menacingly by the grave and headstone. The headstone set up just at the base of an old tree, as the grave its self didn't seem to be seen through the tall grasses. The tree bare of all leaves and minor branches shone from the moon peering down at it and the wolf. The wolf though seemed unaffected at all by the eeriness of of it all.

The wolf jumped alive at the uncomfortable and eerie stillness in the air, leaped in front of the grave and stood in a defensive stance.

The wolf itself was black with white socks on all legs, white graced the the tip of the tail and on the nuzzle it was lightly powdered. (A/N The link to the is in my bio. please see it)

If you looked close, sure enough you could read the writing on the headstone.

It read:

_Here lies Narcissa Malfoy_

_Loyal wife, mother and a beloved sister of two._

_Date of Birth: unknown_

_Date of Death: August 22_

After the air had been cleared of the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, the lone black wolf sat beside the tombstone and howled a cry so lonely you'd think it had been to hell and back alone after a war that wiped out all civilization. In the distance you could just barely hear another wolf and it's pack howl back to the lone wolf, telling it to run home, to find a pack and thrive! To not just sit there and mourn, but to go and be free, breed, start a pack, do something! But the lone wolf just cried out another mournful howl that ended with a low whine.

Some time later during class 

"Mister Malfoy, if you can't pay attention the i must ask you to leave!" Barked an angry McGonagall.

"Wha?" Was the smart answer Draco gave.

"Leave Mister Malfoy!"

Ever since his mother had died Draco had been sleeping less and less at night. But upon questioning all he ever said was nightmares.

Now our Gryffindoor princess didn't believe The Slytherin prince when he said this for one good reason. She saw him leave the castle every night, while sitting in the astronomy tower.

Now, now you might be wondering what our little princess is doing all by herself in the astronomy tower, but then again who doesn't have their own life nightmares. Like one secret that no one knew about, yes that does include Ron and Harry, was that she had gotten a tattoo last summer whilst at home with her parents. But the only person who did know was her muggle friend going by the name of Raine, who was the one to get her smashed, share all her life secrets and finally convince her to get a tattoo while still drunk.

The tattoo it's self described her in the most passionate of ways. In the middle of the tattoo was a dark butterfly with black wing tips, then it was a game of paint bucket with light blues and dark purples. On both sides of the butterfly were black vines with a few sharp thorns pointed back and the pattern was the same on both sides. Outside of the black vines were a light neon blue.

But the reason as to why no one saw it was because it was placed on her lower back.

A/n 

So tell me did you likes the update? Can any one guess what hermione's other number one secret was? If you guess right you get a cookie! Lol! It is part lion and that's the only hint your going to get! Unless you review! I let you know another hint next update! Oh and The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton you were almost correct but as for Draco you got it right and for Hermione you got pretty dang close!

Darkmistwolf1991


End file.
